Point-to-MultiPoint (P2MP) Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) and generalized MPLS (GMPLS) Traffic Engineering label switched paths (TE LSPs) can be established in loosely routed networks. Loosely routed networks typically include loosely routed label switch paths, which do not provide explicit route identification for each node of the path. Instead, only part of the path (e.g., a next hop or hops) is set in advance. For loosely routed label switched paths, an intermediate node receives loose next hop information for one or more destinations for corresponding routing domains. The intermediate node can also determine a partial path or a whole path for the one or more destinations via expanding the loose next hops for each destination as the path is signaled or grafted. However, these partial paths or whole paths for the one or more destinations are not necessarily optimized and remerge-free.